Passenger compartments of vehicles may be equipped with console assemblies having cup holder assemblies located between a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat. The cup holders assemblies include cup holders configured to receive an object such as a cup or other beverage container.
Increasingly, vehicles are provided different interior packages. For example, interior packages for vehicles typically include lighting packages in which lighting features are provided within the passenger compartment. In a vehicle with the lighting package, the cup holder assemblies often include a lighting feature to illuminate an interior of a cup holder. In a vehicle without the lighting package, the lighting feature is removed from the cup holder assemblies.
Accordingly, there is a need for cup holder assemblies of console assemblies capable of being used without the lighting feature package while avoiding a user from noticing the absence of the lighting feature package.